


Formal Dinner

by Plumetta



Series: District 11/12 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the Mitchells move into their own house and Effie serves a Capitol type meal.  This story will make so sense if you have not read the others in this series.  The Mitchells are relatives of Chaff who have moved to District 12 and are temporarily staying with Haymitch and Effie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

The Mitchells were moving into their own house tomorrow and Effie was having a formal dinner to celebrate, both families and Katniss and Peeta. Charlotte Mitchell whispered to Hailey. “How come there are so many knives and forks?

“Because the dinner is in courses. Hailey said.

“Courses?

Hailey nodded. “Salad, soup, fish, dinner, dessert

“That’s so much food.

“That’s why we didn’t have lunch today.” Hailey said.

“We had lunch.” Charlotte said.

Hailey shook her head. “No, we only had fruit at lunchtime.

Charlotte didn’t want to say that sometimes in District 11 they were lucky if they had a whole apple for lunch.

Four year old Chaff sat next to Haymitch. He looked at his place setting and said.

“Somebody put all your silverware on the table.

“Tell me about it Kid. It’s called a formal place setting.

Chaff shook his head. “Too much stuff. 

Effie had hired two waitresses to serve. During the salad course when they got to Chaff he had a sad look on his face. Effie said to the waitress. “Skip the little boy.

Chaff looked at Effie on the other end of the table. “You’re skipping me Aunt Effie?”

“Well Sweetheart there will be vegetables with the main course. Do you want two servings of vegetables?

Chaff vigorously shook his head.

“Give him another roll.

Chaff was so happy to not have to eat salad. It seemed that the Abernathys ate a lot of vegetables. Once or twice a week the whole meal was vegetables even though they could afford to go to the butcher.

The two families talked about the Toasting the Mitchells were having tomorrow. Even though they were married for years it was their first home in District 12.

When the soup course was being served Haymitch said. “Skip the brunette girl. Hailey glanced hopefully at her father. She didn’t hate mushroom soup as much as Charlotte but it was her least favorite meal. Haymitch chuckled. “Skip both girls.” Chaff dug into his soup, Effie had introduced it to him and he loved it.

Cynthia appreciated not having complaining kids at meal time but she didn’t want to insult Effie. “Charlotte’s old enough to eat everything and behave herself.

Effie gasped. ‘Of course she is….we weren’t trying to insult her.

Haymitch interrupted. “Look… I grew up the way you did. You ate what was in front of you and didn’t complain. But we also never had enough to eat. When kids are well fed they have preferences. I’d rather my kid never know a day of hunger and be a little fussy. He gave Hailey a stern look. “But that means you skip a course and don’t complain about that.

“I’m not complaining Daddy. I am not Cousin Anna.

Effie turned bright red. “Hailey that’s not polite.

Katniss couldn’t stop laughing. “Effie, that child is impossible. She turned to the Mitchells. She came to visit last year and I cooked. She was ten years old. There was no excuse.

Peeta smiled. “You cooked?

“All right. I reheated what you cooked. It was turkey and rice soup. Who doesn’t like turkey and rice? Well, Anna says it’s supposed to be chicken and rice and she didn’t like it. So I said. “Don’t eat it. I figured I’d eat tomorrow. Well…the little dear was angry that I didn’t substitute a course for her so she threw the bowl on the floor and had a tantrum.

The three Mitchell children were stunned. If they ever wasted food like that they wouldn’t sit for week.

Chaff asked. “Did she get a spanking?

“Her mother made her eat dinner in her room.” Effie said.

The Mitchells all looked at Effie incredulously. She said. ‘That’s a very serious punishment in the Capitol.

Haymitch sighed. “Yeah, except she wanted to be sent to her room with the television to watch Tales Before Panem. 

“I told her she was being rude.” Hailey said. “I would never act like that.

“That’s because you know if you did you’d spend the rest of the meal standing up. There is a big difference between a kid not liking certain foods and being a spoiled brat. No one at this table is a brat.

The dinner went on very late. All the kids were tired even after a big dessert. Long after everyone went to bed Haymitch and Effie were on the couch. Effie whispered. “We get our house back tomorrow.”

“I know. I really appreciate how much you made them feel welcome. Haymitch said. ‘Thad meant a lot to Chaff but it hasn’t been an easy couple of months.

“It’s been noisy. Effie admitted.

“Honey, promise me we’ll never have another child. I love Hailey more than life itself but….I could never deal with the daily squabbles.

Effie kissed him. “I’m a little old to have another one so….don’t worry. Are you coming up to bed?

“No. I’m going to sit up. I don’t sleep well with a full house, I’ll just doze on the couch.

 

About two o’clock in the morning Haymitch heard little feet come downstairs. He called out. “Hailey?”

Chaff came into the living room. “No, just me. Can I have water?

Haymitch got up and poured him a glass. The little boy said. “I’m scared about tomorrow.”

“Why?

“I never had my own room before. I can’t sleep without my brother but Thad is so excited about having his own room and being a “big” boy.

“You’ll get used to it. Haymitch said. I never had my own bed until I won The Hunger Games. I slept with my brother.

“How come we didn’t meet your brother? Little Chaff asked.

“He died.”

“In the war?

“No. A long time ago, he was just a kid.

Chaff patted his hand in sympathy. “When is Hailey getting a brother or sister?

“She’s probably not going to get one. She may get a kitten.

Chaff giggled. “Girls always want kittens.

“Well, I told Hailey if she showed me she was a big girl I’d get her a kitten after your visit. I couldn’t have a cat with your sister’s bird.

“That’s true. Chaff said seriously. “Will it really be okay Uncle Haymitch? Will I ever stop being scared of the dark?

“Of course you will Kid. I’ll take you upstairs.


End file.
